Aerial Base
The was an airborne carrier operated by GUARD from the TV series Ultraman Gaia. It was the main base of operations for GUARD's specialized unit XIG. Overview The Aerial Base was Earth's first line of defense against all that could be considered a threat to humanity. It utilized the Repulsor Lift, an anti-gravity device developed by the Alchemy Stars, to stay afloat above the equator line. Functioning primarily as an aircraft carrier, it had a sizable hangar space and flight launch systems to facilitate its special complement: the Container Mecha. History Agul vs. Gaia Hiroya Fujimiya, the human form of Ultraman Agul, had almost forced all of the base's systems to fail in response to his warnings of humans being the world's end from Crisis. A New Battle ~Version-up Fight!~ The base came under attack by the rogue Crisis Ghost virus. However, Atsuko had managed to kill it via her "gaming skills". The Future Seen Before The Aerial Base came under attack by the time-traveling Aeroviper. Team Falcon, albeit sacrificing themselves in the process, successfully defeated the kaiju. However, their actions did not prevent Aeroviper from bringing down the Aerial Base. As a result, the Aerial Base crash landed on an unspecified location. The event was fortunately reverted when Gamu and Team Falcon, having traveled to the alternate timeline, defeated Aeroviper before it could realize its goal. The Sky of Reunion TBA Aerial Base II In the Ultraman Gaia: Gaia Again, Team Falcon Leader Tatsuhiko Yoneda mentioned that a second Aerial Base was nearing its completion. GX00042.jpg|Repulsor Lift (normal) GX00181.jpg|Replusor Lift (magnetic S-monople) GX00186.jpg|Repulsor Wheel GX00188.jpg Arsenal Serving as humanity's first line of defense, the Aerial Base also functioned as a battleship under critical situations. Fire control is operated by the Aerial Base's combat system "Battle Bridge G-Lane". In the event the system is inoperable or disabled, fire control operations can be transferred to Gamu's artificial intelligence, PAL. The Aerial Base was armed with the following armament: *Triple-barrel large caliber guns. *Large single-barrel guns. Two were visible on the foredeck, in front of the main guns. *B4(V4) Block guns. *Close-in weapon system (CIWS). Although not shown in action, the Aerial Base is equipped with a close-in weapon system to protect against incoming missiles or small craft. The type of weaponry and how many were installed onto the Aerial Base is unknown. In case of a hull breach, the Aerial Base had an emergency shield system that would automatically activate to maintain atmospheric pressure. Whether this shield was energy-based or used physical doors is unknown. GX00069.jpg|Main guns firing. GX00066.jpg|Secondary guns firing. GX00209.jpg|Presumably one of the B4 Block guns. Note the shorter barrel when comparing with the larger single-barrel guns. GX00014.jpg|The Aerial Base's control system mainframe. Note the CIWS section, top second row, second block. Gallery Aerial Base Profile.jpg Aerial Base's Coordinates.JPG|Aerial Base's location AerialBaseSide.jpg GX00025.jpg AerialBaseExterior0.jpg GX00073.jpg GX00003.jpg GX00002.jpg GX00038.jpg GX00036.jpg GX00016.jpg GX00004.jpg GX00001.jpg Aerial Base Night.jpg GX00009.jpg AerialBaseInterior0.jpg IMG 9061.JPG IMG 9064.JPG IMG 9065.JPG IMG_9060.JPG Trivia *Explained in the special booklet from the Ultraman Gaia Memory Box DVD boxset, the Aerial Base's design was inspired by the Bio Dragon from the 1984 tokusatsu series Choudenshi Bioman, and the Spectrum Cloudbase from the 1967 British TV series ''Captain Scarlet.and the Mysterons.''Ultraman Gaia. Created by Chiaki J. Konaka. Produced by Kazuo Tsuburaya. Aired 1998-1999, Mainichi Broadcasting System; Japan: Bandai Visual =dvd=, 2007. DVD. *The main Aerial Base prop used is approximately two meters long. References Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Mechas Category:Battleships Category:Ultraman Gaia Mecha Category:Headquarters Category:XIG